Embodiments of the present subject matter relate to electronic document and file management systems and methods.
Electronic data and content capturing systems enable enhanced accessibility and reduced complexity for clients managing large volumes of data files. Content capturing systems generally increase the flexibility and usability of information while reducing client costs. For example, electronic content capturing systems are generally capable of understanding the information that is located on a client's enterprise servers. This enables, for example, access to the information to appropriate individuals while ensuring that important information is properly classified, retained, and preserved. Content capturing systems may also enable archiving of data from different sources on the client's enterprise servers.